The Final Encounter?
by The Brock
Summary: How did David Grant become Pokemon Master before he met Ash and Co. Read this to find out.


The Final Encounter?

By The Brock

He clenches his fists tight, looks at the tall building above him, this was a chance, for him, to become a Pokemon Master, but can he succeed? A furry yellow Pokemon speaks.

???: Pika Pik Pikachu? (You ok?)

???: Aye I'm fine, just worried about you guys (He strokes the Pikachu and Pokeballs on his waist.) I dinnae want you guys to get seriously injured during the matches. When I make tae step, there's nae turning back. The only way is tae defeat the Elite Four and Champ, or until you are all unable tae battle. (He lets his Pokemon out) Whatever happens guys. Win or lose. I'm all proud wi you.

The Pokemon smiled and nodded. Over the year, when they first met him, they didn't trust the trainer one bit. But after a couple of days with him training and taking good care of them, they started to love him. They found his accent odd, but got used to it quickly. They were returned to their Pokeballs, except for Pikachu.

???: Return. 

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu Pika. (Thank you for taking care of us) Pikachu Pika Pika!! (Now lets kick some butt!!) 

???: (Laughs) Ok Pika-Pal. Lets kick some arse. 

The trainer enters the building, takes a deep breath and heads to where the mini market is. He buys a few Revives, ten in total, plus 15 Full Restores, adding to a total of $550 (N.B I know its cheap, but in the game they are bloody expensive lol.) 

Clerk: Thank you and good luck.

???: Thank you. (He puts the items in the bag.)

He leaves the clerk and head to the main door of the Elite Four Entrance. The bodyguards looked about 7ft, with a look of muscle showing over the suits they're wearing. They had a look of "You don't wanna mess with us." 

Bodyguard #1: What are you hear for?!

???: I'm here to face the Elite Four!

Bodyguard #2: Do you have any proof to show that you are capable of facing the Elite Four? 

???: Is this enough?

He opened his jacket, which had a Scottish Flag all over, inside and outside, to show his lining, with 8 official Pokemon Badges. The bodyguards take a close look.

Bodyguard #1: You may enter. Good luck trainer.

???: Thanks. 

The huge double doors open, revealing a long path, with spectators watching from the sides of the glass window, to see what trainer is taking the guts to challenge the Elite Four. He took his first steps and walked along the "yellow brick road" with his Pikachu on his shoulders, sparks emitting from his cheeks. A song started to play. It was the Scotland National Anthem. With Scotsman in the Background signing. Every trainer throughout the world are giving their National Anthem to show where they are from, and fighting for. Many trainers haven't come to the last of the Elite Four, usually end at the first or second, except for the great champion himself.

O flower of Scotland  
When will we see  
Your like again  
That fought and died for  
Your wee bit hill and glen  
And stood against him  
Proud Edward's army  
And sent him homeward  
Tae think again

The trainer was halfway through, with some of the crowd signing the lyrics that appeared on a little T.V screen on the top of the stands.   


The hills are bare now  
And autumn leaves lie thick and still  
O'er land that is lost now  
Which those so dearly held  
And stood against him  
Proud Edward's army  
And sent him homeward  
Tae think again  


Smile can from the trainer, he became more determined and confident.

  
Those days are passed now  
And in the past they must remain  
But we can still rise now  
And be the nation again  
That stood against him  
Proud Edward's army  
And sent him homeward  
Tae think again

The song ended, with the crowd really rooting for the trainer, he ended his walk, to reveal a metal door that automatically opened as he took a step closer, and walked through. 

???: Ah another customer to fail on their first task against the Elite Four.

???: And you are?

???: Lorelei, the first on the Elite Four you must battle to earn your next step. And you?

???: David Grant fae Scotland! I will beat you and the rest of the Elite Four no matter what?!

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu!! 

Lorelei: That's what they all say, let's get this started. The crowd is starting to get impatient already. 3 Pokemon only, no items used until after the match, no time limit, and no callbacks unless he forfeits that round. Agreed?

David: Aye, agreed. Just bring it! 

  
Lorelei: Okay, Go Dewgong!!! (throws pokeball) 

David: Go Venusaur! (throws Pokeball!)

The first match is underway.

Whatcha think, this is much better than the way I write. Reviews are welcome. 


End file.
